The Conure Diaries: PaRk3R
by Dictator of the Lab
Summary: The true story of how I trained my New Sun Conure. I have dubbed this: The PaRk3R Project. "Lets see where our decisions take us and follow them."
1. Day 1: Naming Names

The Conure Diaries

7.2.10

Today, we got our sun Conure, and immediately attempted to name him (we think). When no names we could agree on came to mind, we turned to asking around on facebook. The Conure's cage, when he arrived, had no perches.  
It was dirty (but that was expected). Only two feed dishes. And his bell. The bird loooooooves his little silver bell.  
Well, we went down to petco to get him a few perches and some seed. We ended up with a few perches, a seed treat thing, and chili and lime cuttlebones. We still needed a crate to cart Him around when we clean his cage. That took two stops to various thriftstores.  
So, we were sitting at Old Chicago pitching names and getting desperate. Finally we settled on Parker (or as I like to spell it: PaRk3R). We went home and tricked out his cage. So far, mild squaking and shrieking is the worst we've encountered, but it's probably just adjusting. When we first let him out of his cage, we learned: He can fly. Fast. Clumsily. His favorite resting stop for flight is your head. Anyone's head. Parker's gonna take a lot of time, but it's worth it...


	2. Day 2: No flash Photography

7.3.10

Today's highlight: The wake-up call. I came out at 5:30. PaRk3R was making his soft clicking. At 6:45, I decided it was time to wake PaRk3R up. I unclipped the blanket from his cage, expecting him to make the usual clicking thing 'gkr-gkr' (I think it sounds like "Par-Ker") but instead was greeted with his high siren "Rcee-ree-ree". I quickly, out of shock, perhaps, tossed the blanket back on his cage. Ten minutes later, my dad came out, flipped the blanket off, and ignored PaRk3R's protests. That showed him!  
PaRk3R is photogenic... very photogenic. He posed for loads of pictures, with only a couple of pecks at the lens. We attempted to remove him from his cage, today, but all he wanted to do was peck and hide.  
All day, whenever anyone would enter the room, or leave it for that matter, PaRk3R would kick up his siren again. Separation ain't his thing. Well, that's all we got on Parker for now...


	3. Day 3: Turning Point

7.4.10

First off, happy Independence day! Today we took PaRk3R to Cage world for a seemingly 'normal' clipping of wings and filing of his claws and beak (Thanks Sarah-from-cage-world!) We handed her the crate she reaced in with a towl and showed PaRk3R who's boss. Keeping him all wrapped up in a towl she was able to do her job without losing a finger (although one of PaRk's claws was accidentally filed to short and he bled a bit (sorry big guy!)... Now he's lost his only weapons, and main mode of transportation. Sure, It'll still hurt if he pinches your skin, but hey, at least he can't draw blood! (Just ask my mom!) Not to mention he can't fly all round the house just to land on someone's head! So, falling in style and a little bit of blood later, and PaRk's a changed bird. He still squaks if you come into or leave a room, but hey, he's just that little bit nicer. ((Oh, did I forget to mention that he likes me best?))


	4. Day 4: I know why the Caged

7.5.10

We let PaRk3R out a lot today. At least twice, I think. The first time, PaRk kept pulling on my sleeves and climbing onto my shoulders. Once I gave in, allowing him to perch himself on my left shoulder, he proceeded to use my ear to climb on my head! I got him down, finally, and after that, he was a perfect bird... All day he randomly squaks, loudly, a little bit like that siren I talked a bit about earlier. But the second I reward him for being quiet (taking him out) he's silent. No squaking, not even the 'gkr-gkr' that he makes. Hmm, this training thing may take a little bit longer than I expected... The second time I took him out, he wouldn't even think of taking a seat on my shoulder. I put him on my arm and he walked back down to my elbow. We also did some experimenting with what treats he might respond with. Pineapple? No. Mango? No. Crackers. OH YEAH! So, now I don't need to waste $4.99/lb. for dried fruit, or fresh fruit for that matter...


End file.
